I'm Already There
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: Story takes place in 2012. Almost a year after Maya's death, Emily struggles to cope with her grief. She befriends a new member of the Rosewood High swim team. Caleb Rivers.(ooc) While looking for comfort, some unexpected feelings arise in the girl & her life is turned upside down. Em wishes her dad was home from the Army (especially now) but in her heart, He's Already There.


**I'm Already There **

_A 'Pretty Little Liars' One-Shot _

Wayne calls Pam on the phone, the only one they have at his entire naval base in Fort Hood, Texas. He hopes with all his heart that Emily and his wife are okay. An hour ago, Pam had called the base saying that it was an emergency regarding their daughter. But Wayne had been practicing some mandatory drills that were necessary for war, and the Drill Sergeant wouldn't allow him to answer the phone. His unit now, thankfully gets permitted a fifteen minute break.

So he dials his home number, the one that the man knows and cherishes so much. After a few rings, Wayne's only daughter-Emily- answers. "Hi, Daddy." And her voice is so broken that he knows something is terribly wrong. A feeling of dread fills his gut.

Though she is only sixteen, the young girl has already been through so much. Just last year, a few months after her fifteenth birthday, Emily 'came out' as a lesbian to her parents. Her first girlfriend was a fun and bubbly girl-next-door, with pretty, light brown skin and raven-black hair - Maya St. Germain. At times, it seemed as though Maya knew 'Em' better than Emily knew herself. Their relationship was perfect, as flawless as young love could be. And then, came something no one could have been prepared for. Maya was sent to a drug rehab center titled '_True North'. _ Little did she know, her-not-so-secret Pot smoking habit would lead the girl through a fatal turn of events that would end her death. Even the protective walls of rehab couldn't save her. Dianne St. Germain wasn't even grey but she buried her seventeen-year-old baby. The funeral was held at a small Cemetery in their hometown of Rosewood Pennsylvania, On May 9th, 2011.

So, they buried the young, once vibrant girl in satin, and filled her casket with a bed of roses. And the sharp knife of Maya's short life pierced everyone who knew her. Especially her girlfriend. Emily was devastated, sure that she would never love again.

But this is where a new chapter in her life began. Six months had passed, and Emily Fields still felt broken, but the wound in her heart had already started to heal. When a dark-haired, green-eyed, boy named Caleb Rivers joins the Rosewood High swim team, the female '_Sharks' _captain thinks nothing of it._ He's good looking, but I like girls. I love Maya. _She tells herself, still unable to let go.

The weeks drag on, turning to months, and the girl's inconsolable grief over her first love continues. One afternoon in February, -Valentine's Day to be exact—Emily can't take it anymore, so she goes to Caleb's house for comfort after school. His foster parents aren't home –They never really are—and the two get closer than expected. It's the night of romance, and they're both alone. What comes next isn't planned, but nevertheless, it happens. Emily and Caleb make passionate love on February 14, 2012.

It's a beautiful night, and Emily quickly realizes that Caleb is the sweetest boy she has ever known. They cuddle and kiss afterward, and he says those three little words. "I love you." So the tan-skinned girl, with eyes like the sea, falls in love with the dark-haired, green-eyed boy.

It is mid-April now, and that brings us back to the present. Emily is on the phone with her father, Wayne. He gulps. "What's the Emergency, Emmy?" She smiles at the childhood nickname, if only for a second. As the blood rushes through her veins, the sixteen-year-old girl speaks. She places a hand on her barely visible baby bump. "I'm pregnant, Daddy." And, a thousand miles away, he drops the phone.

When Wayne Fields picks up the phone again, thirty minutes have passed. His wife is on the opposite line. "Pam, she can't be pregnant. Emmy's gay." Those are the first words that come from his mouth. His wife frowns silently on the other line. " For the love of God, we just went through the death of her Girlfriend last year! Her _Girlfriend, _Pam!" There is a long beat of silence, perhaps one of the longest that the couple has ever endured. Finally, the woman speaks. "Emily had a one night fling with a boy who joined her swim team last season at school. She won't tell me his name, but she says that she loves him." Pam explains, in a somewhat pleased tone of voice, which her husband doesn't understand.

He sighs, in a stressed, but fatherly manner. "How far along is she?" Pam breathes into the phone. "Almost exactly eight weeks along. We went to the doctor this morning." Wayne sits down in the sand at Fort Hood, running his fingers over a dead Gecko near him. "So this Doctor, he confirmed our daughter's pregnancy?" He asked, accentuating the phrase '_our daughter'_ in a way that suggested a burning guilt in his heart. As though he had failed as a parent. A Daddy.

"Yes." Pam answered his previous question. And then, something occurred to the man. A thought that, despite the situation, made him smile. "What about an Ultrasound? Did she have one done?" Pam nodded, but then realized her husband couldn't see her through the phone.

So she explained it to him, and E-mailed the Ultrasound image to her husband via laptop computer. Due to the Army's demanding schedule, he didn't see the email until the following week. When he did, however, he felt strangely overjoyed. He would have loved to Skype his family, but he feared that Emily would not be ready to face him. Still, tears of joy escape from Grandpa's eyes when he sees the tiny little fingers and toes of the baby that his teenager is carrying.

* * *

**July 26****th****, 2012**

'_IT'S A BOY!'- _written in light blue- glares across Wayne's laptop screen. He is ecstatic! His daughter is now five months into her pregnancy, and today, Emily and her mother found out that she's carrying a baby boy. Her parents also finally know something else. The baby's father, and the guy who Emily claims she loves, bears the name of Caleb Rivers. Wayne has now met him via Skype, and as far as first impressions go, Caleb's was a very good one. He assured that he loved Wayne's young daughter with all of his heart, and that he planned to marry her after high school, all while raising their Son together. Emily joined in on the chat as well, and Wayne could see the love in her eyes when she looked at her unborn baby's father. She told her own father that his Grandchild's name would be Caleb Wayne Rivers, after the two men in her life who she loved and cherished most. The thirty three year-old man cried tears of joy yet again.

* * *

**December 3rd**, **2012**

"He's such a handsome little man." The Tenth Grade Daddy says, fixing his glare on the hour-old baby in his girlfriend's arms. "Just like you." Emily answers, leaning in as her boyfriend –And the father of her son—places a sweet kiss on her lips. The new mother lets out a sound that resembles a mix between an elated laugh and a joyful cry_._ She is on cloud nine. Her son is absolutely perfect, and she can't believe that her boyfriend and herself have made a baby this beautiful! _7_ _pounds, 3 ounces, 21 inches long._ Caleb Wayne Rivers Jr. is finally here, after just about thirteen hours of labor.

The mother of the tired teen says she should be grateful that her labor didn't last almost a day, like 'Grandma' Pam's did. Emily's mom also added that thirteen hours is a relatively short time for a first baby.

But even though Emily is already 'joined-at-the-hip' to her new baby boy, no one will ever convince her that giving birth to her son was an easy feat. "I don't care if it lasted for two hours, or twenty-two hours. Pushing a baby out of my sixteen-year-old body hurt like hell!" The girl insisted. Caleb and Pam just laughed. It was the first time that either one of them had ever heard her swear. In a way, the pain of labor had matured Emily beyond her years. Even so, the teen girl chuckles and rolls her eyes. She thinks about the heaps of homework that await her when she returns to her eleventh grade year at Rosewood High.

Still, there is a tone in the young mommy's voice which implies that her nurturing instinct is already teaching Emily how to love and care for a newborn. It is something that everyone wishes 'Grandpa' Wayne was here to witness.

Emily's dad had told her over the phone, -On the night she went into labor—that even though he's not yet physically back from the War, in her heart, He's Already There.

* * *

**So, this was my Emily/Caleb one-shot, guys! I just wanted to take a break from my two multi-chapter stories I'm working on. I posted this awhile back and there wasn't a big response, but I'm thinking of adding another chapter :p Let me know if you think I should in the Review section. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) **

**Don't forget to REVIEW & If I get at least 4 reviews in total saying you want me to continue this story, I will do it! :) Peace out xX ****~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


End file.
